


somehow get to you

by returnsandreturns



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Not Very Serious BDSM is what i'm saying, just dorks in affectionate kinky love, very little actual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-22 02:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns/pseuds/returnsandreturns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Matt kisses Foggy, Matt has blood in his mouth.</p><p>It’s gross.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> GETTING THIS BRIEFLY OUT OF MY SYSTEM. This dynamic popped into my head and distracted me, so here's a little bit of these two as kinky giggly role-switching dorks in love. I'm not marking it as a WIP because you should have INCREDIBLY LOW EXPECTATIONS OF ME but there may be more if it hits me.

The first time Matt kisses Foggy, Matt has blood in his mouth.

It’s gross.

“God, brush your teeth, Murdock, I want to do that again,” he says, because he’s half-asleep, because Matt apparently picked a fight with someone bigger than him tonight and decided that the best venue for getting rid of his excess adrenaline was crawling into Foggy’s bed. He’d woken him up by clattering through the window, dropping to the floor with heavy boots.

(“You alive?” Foggy asks.

“I think so,” Matt says, dithers where he’s standing before he asks, strained, “Can I sleep here?”

Foggy throws back the covers without thinking about it, eyes slowly making sense of Matt getting undressed in the dark before he slides in next to him. He’s shaking all over, and Foggy reaches out to touch his arm and just sort of naturally draws Matt in—for a hug, maybe. Allegedly, he was going in for a hug.

The part where their tongues were in each other’s mouths just kind of happened.)

Before they fuck—because, wow, do they fuck—Matt says, “I’ve never—with a man before. _Foggy_.”

And Foggy’s never been a paragon of heterosexuality exactly, but he’s also never _done_ anything about it. It’s just always been kind of _there_ —water’s wet, the sky is blue, the sight of Matt Murdock’s ass does complicated things to his insides. Facts of life.

“Same here,” he says, as brightly as he can. “Never too late, I guess.”

Matt smiles at him, this little relieved burst of sunshine, and shoves back into Foggy’s space to kiss him breathless again before they just follow their baser instincts and grind against each other, half-dressed.

Matt falls asleep about two minutes afterwards, and Foggy mumbles, “The romance is already dead,” before he accepts that Matt’s arm sprawled over his chest and his face buried in Foggy’s hair is enough to keep him in bed, too. They can deal with the mess in the morning.

*

Foggy wakes up alone.

“I feel cheap, Murdock!” he yells, because he can hear Matt in the kitchen, smiles at Matt’s sudden sleep-rough bark of a laugh. A few minutes later, he shuffles back into the room with two cups of coffee, kind of gloriously shirtless in the light of day. He hands a cup to Foggy before he climbs into bed next to him.

“On a scale of one to ten,” Foggy says, “how close were you to running away before I woke up and never speaking to me again?”

“Twelve,” Matt says, after a moment.

“But you didn’t,” Foggy says.

“No,” Matt says, quiet, visibly hesitating before he shifts closer, sitting with his back to the headboard and his bare shoulder pressed up against Foggy’s. “I didn’t.”

Foggy watches his face. Matt’s probably listening to his heart. Same difference.

Matt slowly sits his cup down on the nightstand and says, “Okay, I’m just gonna—yeah,” before he moves to straddle Foggy’s lap and kiss him. Foggy laughs against his mouth for a second before he kisses back.

Matt’s grinning when he pulls away, looking pleased with himself.

“Want to make up for lost time?” he asks.

*

They make up for lost time—and _then_ some—and then, a few weeks in, Foggy jokingly smacks Matt’s ass at one point and Matt jokingly smacks him back and then it gets weird.

Not bad weird, but Matt’s face goes kind of slack and Foggy makes a curious noise and says, as efficient and business-like as he can, “Let’s table that thought and talk about it after we’re through here,” and nudges Matt’s back with his foot until he starts fucking him again.

*

Matt goes back to his apartment for clothes the morning after and comes back later that night with food.

“Did you think about it?” Foggy asks.

“I didn’t think about anything but it,” Matt says.

They eat, and Foggy kicks Matt under the table until he starts talking.

“I’m kind of up for literally anything,” Matt says, kind of like he’s embarrassed by it, which is ridiculous—because that’s the hottest thing Foggy has ever heard. He slides his foot up Matt’s leg a little.

“I just kind of assumed it would be you, doin’ the—you know, dominant stuff,” Foggy says, “because you’re all biceps and fists and beating dudes up in the night to get your rocks off.”

“That isn’t true,” Matt says, lightly.

“Well, your metaphorical– _justice_  rocks,” Foggy acquiesces.

“No rocks are involved.”

“ _No_  rocks?” Foggy asks, skeptically.

Matt makes a face before he just kind of shrugs and smirks, says, “Maybe one or two.”

“Thank you for your honesty,” Foggy says, gravely. “Now, do you want to get up to some kinky shenanigans or what? We can just slap each other around until we figure out who likes it more.”

Matt laughs.

“Yeah,” he says, warmly. “Okay.”

*

“You should dungeon master first,” Foggy says, when they’re in the bedroom.

“I don’t like either of those words,” Matt says.

“Okay,” Foggy says, gamely. “You should rough me up in a hot consensual way before _I_ rough _you_ up in a hot consensual way.”

Matt thinks about it for a second.

“Better,” he says, softly, before stepping in to pull Foggy into a kiss. It’s a nice one, all long and romantic, Matt’s fingers sprawled across the small of his back before they slide up to tangle in his hair and _tug_.

“Oh, wow,” Foggy murmurs.

Matt says, “Get on your knees,” but he says it in his Daredevil voice.

Foggy knows the voice now because Matt forgets to stop using it, so he’s woken up in the middle of the night a few time recently to Matt crawling into his bed, all sweaty and hyped up from being heroic—and Foggy will ask him how it went and hear a gravely, intimidating, “Fine,” in reply before Matt immediately falls asleep on top of him.

Foggy stares at him for a second before he bursts out laughing.

Matt frowns at him, and Foggy says, “Oh, sorry, sorry—you just—you used your _I’ll fuck you up in the name of truth and light_ voice.”

“You don’t like it?” Matt asks, now in his sad kitten voice.

“It’s not that I don’t like it,” Foggy says, earnestly, grabbing his hand. “It’s just that it’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard in my entire life.”

“. . .supposed to be scary,” Matt says, faintly, looking wounded.

“I’m sure it is,” Foggy says. “I’m sure it’s very, very scary to—to wrongdoers. You just don’t need to scare me into sucking your dick. I’ve already agreed to it. I wrote it in my day planner earlier—put little hearts around it.”

Matt just kind of pouts—he’d deny the pouting, he _always_ denies the pouting, but he pouts. Foggy steps in to kiss it off his face.

“Try it again,” he says, when he pulls away. “I’ll be good.”

Matt nods, steels his reserve, says, “Get on your—no, shit, I’ve lost it. Will you please just go down on me?”

“There’s my polite boy,” Foggy says, patting his cheek when Matt glares and blushes at the same time, before he carefully moves to his knees.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “These won’t hold me,” Matt says, after Foggy throws a handful of silk ties at his face. “You know that, right?”
> 
> “Yes, I’m very aware that you are manly and strong,” Foggy says, distractedly, standing next to the dresser and reading about appropriate knot techniques on his phone.
> 
> “I’m just saying,” Matt says. “They’re not strong enough.”
> 
> “They will be,” Foggy says, “if you’re very good for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little bit more written for a prompt on tumblr~*~
> 
> this dumb universe is where I am most content

“These won’t hold me,” Matt says, after Foggy throws a handful of silk ties at his face. “You know that, right?”

“Yes, I’m very aware that you are manly and strong,” Foggy says, distractedly, standing next to the dresser and reading about appropriate knot techniques on his phone.

“I’m just saying,” Matt says. “They’re not strong enough.”

“They will be,” Foggy says, “if you’re very good for me.”

Matt goes quiet and interested at that—if he was a dog, his ears would be perked up. Foggy wonders briefly if it would be condescending to scratch his head.  

“You think I can be?” Matt asks, like a joke, but Foggy knows him well enough to read his face. He drops down to sit next to Matt, running a hand through his hair.

“You already are, Matty,” he says, and Matt’s face flushes pink when he leans in for a kiss. “Now, get yourself ready. I’ve got to watch this YouTube tutorial real fast.”

*

The first week they do this, they figure out that Matt likes being tied up and Foggy likes having his hair pulled and both of them like being on their knees. Foggy’s fine with pain, but the first time that Foggy spanks Matt for real, Matt makes noises that Foggy would like to record on his phone to enjoy for the rest of his life.

When he tells Matt this, Matt says, “Do _not_ record our sex noises.”

“Just for posterity,” Foggy says.

“I’ll just make ‘em for you,” Matt murmurs, around a yawn, flopping down on top of Foggy and pulling the sheets over both of them, “Whenever you want.”

“But how will I entertain myself on those long, lonely nights when you’re out punching truth and justice and the American way into evildoers?” Foggy asks.  

Matt laughs, all sex lazy and uninhibited, against his neck.

“Just stay up until I come back,” he says, warmly. “I’ll make it worth your wait.”

*

“We’re out of lube,” Foggy says, with a quiet gasp.

“No,” Matt says.

“ _Yes_ ,” Foggy says. “You have to go to the store.”

“I’m tied to the bed,” Matt says, frowning at him. “You go.”

“I’ll untie you,” Foggy says. “I don’t want to put pants on. I’m very against that concept.”

“It took you _half an hour_ to get the knots right,” Matt says. “I’m not moving. We could just—do something else?”

“I’m really committed to riding you,” Foggy says, regretfully. “I’ve been doing squats.”

Matt just stares in his direction, expectantly.

“Shit,” Foggy says, crawling onto the bed to grab Matt’s face and kiss him hard, once. “I’ll be back in fifteen minutes, tops. Do you need anything else?”

“Oh, I’m out of coffee,” Matt says, “and cereal.”

“Got it,” Foggy says, throwing on a sweatshirt and pulling on his jeans that were abandoned on the floor. “Keep yourself turned on, think about that thing we did last Tuesday.”

“Hey, don’t buy anything with marshmallows!” Matt calls after him.

“Lucky Charms it is!” Foggy yells back.

*

Foggy starts laughing with Matt’s dick in his mouth because Matt’s petting his hair and calling him _baby_ , and Matt pulls out and raises his eyebrows. Foggy grins up at him.

“ _Baby_ ,” he repeats.

“I can call you something else,” Matt says. “I can think of a lot of things right now.”

“No, I like baby,” Foggy says. “It’s cute, keep it up.”

Later, when Matt gets on his knees for him, Foggy calls him _sweetheart_ and _buttercup_ and _peach blossom_ and _pearl of my heart_ until Matt chokes and laughs so hard that he has to pull off.

“Okay, I get it,” he says. “You like me.”

“It’s true,” Foggy says. “You’re pretty okay.”

Matt opens his mouth again before he pauses and says, casually, “I kind of like sweetheart.”

Foggy pets his head.

“Noted,” he says.

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm on tumblr, say stuff at me](http://returnsandreturns.tumblr.com) <3


End file.
